Forgive or Forget
by laurachavez2002
Summary: Will Anna ever forgive her older sister for sleeping with her love? Will Anna choose love over family? Anna Branson has caught the eyes of the Salvatores. There is also a new doppelganger she pays attention too. Follow Anna in her long journey.


INTRODUCTION

My name is Anna Branson. I was born September 7th 1680 and was turned in 1697, 10 years after my older sister Alexia.

She and I worked as nurses in the mid-19th century.

We are both vampires.

I am her only living family member and was turned by Lee. We never got his last name but he turned both of us.

I was stabbed and killed as a human and that is how I died to become a vampire. We were both sired to Lee but he is dead so we had broken the sire bond.

We arrived in Mystic Falls in 1864. I became a vampire at the age of 17 and my sister was turned at the age 21.

We arrived in Mystic Falls and met a newly turned vampire named Stefan Salvatore, who tried to attack us, not realizing we were vampires.

After discovering that Stefan was a _ripper_, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan recover his humanity. She was always a person to help people. Her heart was strong and bold, caring and loving.

They became close friends.

We were traveling in the early 1900's and found Stefan again in April of 1922. Stefan was again off the rails and killing innocent people. She and I got him on the mend, spending over a decade helping him until he was finally off human blood around 1935.

We would always spend his birthday together. We attended a Bon Jovi concert one year and that was the first time I had ever seen her. Katherine Pierce. It was confusing to me because Lexi said she had died in the tomb. I just pushed it away and tried to have a good time and not ruin theirs. Lexi and Stefan made no eye-contact whatsoever. Lexi and I both knew the story behind Ms. Pierce and we took a strong disliking to the older doppelganger.

In 1942, we went to New Orleans with Stefan. We knew that Damon was also in New Orleans, and told Stefan that is was time for him to make peace with his brother.

Stefan had forced Damon to become a vampire and Damon had hated him ever since.

After rekindling with his brother, Damon announced his intention to go to war with Stefan, but Lexi talked him out of it.

She argued that once Stefan found out that Damon had murdered twelve innocent people without guilt or remorse, Stefan would turn to Damon for guidance about how to live that way.

Damon and I had an eye for each other.

Lexi reminded Stefan how badly it ended the last time he listened to Damon in 1912. Damon agreed and walked away from Stefan and the war.

Lexi went off somewhere to help Damon again. I have never forgiven her for this. She had even told me she knew Damon and I had eyes. She still went off anyways.

Damon played a cruel joke on her almost killing her but I didn't care. I went back to Mystic Falls.

Chapter One

I awoke to the sunlight shining onto my face, making it suddenly burn. I gasped and flashed out of the way. My ring had fallen off and was on the floor on the other side of the room. There was no way I was going over there.

I got down on my hands and knees and tried to monomer my way over. The sun only hit my shoulder once making me scream and fall over.

I finally made it to the other side and pushed on my ring sighing. I stood up but still winced as the sunshine glared into my eyes.

I pulled on a red t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers and a leather jacket. I straighten my blonde hair and put on light make-up.

I had made a home in Mystic Falls, meaning an apartment, and went off traveling for a while. I figured I would come back around when school started and I did. Today was my first day of my senior year.

I knew it was bad to come here but I was so mad at Lexi and this was the only place that would come to mind. I haven't seen her in years…decades. Last time I saw her was in 1942 when we went to New Orleans.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked out the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way. When I got outside, I felt it form. The pit in my stomach.

I was scared that Stefan was going to be here and maybe Damon. I was nervous almost. I didn't want Stefan to ask questions and I not knowing any answers.

I took a deep breath and got in my car. I started the engine of my 1964 Ford Mustang and pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

I drove slowly to school, taking a back way. I didn't see anybody on the way thankfully.

I found the school and held in a sick feeling. I scanned the crowds but I didn't see anyone. I watched closely for any movement. I didn't see anything.

I got out of my car with confidence that maybe Stefan wasn't here.

I pulled a file out of my bag full of fake information and walked inside the school. I made my way into the office and handed the file to the secretary.

"Thank you Ms. Branson. Here is your schedule." She says handing me a small piece of paper. I nod and smile and read. History is the first class. I have lived history. This will probably be my least favorite class.

I pulled open the door to the classroom. It was empty except for the teacher sitting at his desk.

"Hello." I say quietly and he looks up.

"Uh…hi. Good morning." He says.

"Yes and to you too. My name is Anna and this is my first day." I explain and he nods.

"I see. My name is Alaric but you can call me Mr. Saltzman." He says.

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman." I say and the bell rings. I take a seat in the back and open my book. Kids pile in the room. I look up to examine some of them and hold in a gasp.

She looks just like Katherine.

She sits down a few seats away from me. She isn't Kathrine though. Kathrine wouldn't come to school because she is supposed to be DEAD.

I look away and shove my face in my book trying hard not to rip her head off. She isn't Kathrine!

The class starts and I only hear a few words. Before I know, the class is over.

I speed walk out of the classroom and out the front door. I flash away into the woods and stand there.

I sigh and sit down, leaning against a tree.

My life has been wreaked ever since Lexi left to Chicago and got together with Damon. I wasn't happy that she almost died but I don't know.

It just hurts. I was in love. She knew that.

I close my eyes and lean my head. I fall asleep.

I wake up suddenly to the sound of running. My eyes snap open and flash up. I look around. There is no one around.

"Hello?" I call. I hear something flash behind me and I turn.

A hand then covers my mouth and drags me backwards into an old cellar. I scream through the hand.

I then am pressed against a wall and I am in shock.

He slowly moves his hand away.

"Damon." I whisper. He just stares at me.

"Hi." He says. I stand there. Breathing hard, I watch him closely.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have been here for a while now. I came back here for my brother." He answers.

"That one girl. She looks like Kathrine. That is why you guys came back." I say and he tenses. "Don't lie to me."

"Yes, she does. Her name is Elena." Damon explains and I shake my head.

"What?"

"Doppelganger." He says and I nod.

"That makes a lot more since now. Where's Stefan?" I ask. Damon shrugs.

"I don't know." He answers.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask. He walks closer to me, our noses almost touching. He puts his hand on my face.

"For you." He says and I flash away.

"No. You tried to kill my sister after…" I say. I don't even want to say it.

"Anna, I-

I don't even listen I just flash away out of the cellar and far away from him. I stop when I get to the edge of the forest and break down. I get on my knees and sob. When I am finished, I feel stronger. I am over him. He never even really cared. Stefan would have been better for me but he never loved me. I didn't love him either.

I walk down the road and there is car. I stop. I stick out my thumb and the car stops.

"Do need some help?" the guy asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I am just walking into town." I lie and he nods.

I walk up to the window.

"Get out of the car." I say and his eyes circle.

He steps out.

"Don't scream or be afraid." I say and bite into his neck. I drink and let him fall to the ground. I get in his car and drive back into town. I wipe the blood off of my mouth.

When I enter downtown Mystic Falls, I search the sidewalks for the doppelganger or Stefan. Maybe even Damon. I don't see them so I drive to my apartment. When I get inside, I stop and lean against my door. I stare into nothing.

I killed someone. I haven't killed someone since…since…

I first turned in 1697. Lexi had helped me control myself.

I walk slowly into my living room shaking. My head was spinning. My body was not used to blood from the vein. It rejected it somehow.

I felt a churning feeling in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom.

I threw up pints of blood, coughing.

I leaned back staring into the bowl. I shook my head and flushed it down the toilet.

I wiped my mouth and walked back out. I felt dizzy and gripped the couch for support. My brain was foggy. There was a knock on the door and I looked up. The fogginess slowly started to fade as I walked over to the door.

I opened it.

I look and then stop.

"Stefan." I say and he looks at me.

"Hello Anna." He says. His voice is smooth and deep. I take a deep breath.

"Come in." I say and he sticks his foot through the doorway before stepping inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He walks around looking at the house.

"I'm looking for Lexi." He answers and I shift in my stance.

"I am afraid I can't bring her to you." I say and he gives me a puzzled look.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"I don't know where she is. We haven't spoken in a while." I explain and he shakes his head.

"I should've known. After what happened with Damon, I knew you wouldn't talk." He says and I look at him.

"Yeah." I say. My voice is horse and choked.

"I killed someone today." I say. Stefan stops looking around the apartment.

"Damon came and saw me. I got mad a killed a guy." I say and Stefan gives me a sad look.

"I told Damon he shouldn't come and see you." He says.

"Well, he did. It was a mistake." I say and Stefan nods.

"I know."

"I would have rather loved you." I confess. He doesn't say anything.

"But I didn't. It didn't work out that way." I say. His forest green eyes are staring into mine. I look away.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. You love the doppelganger." I say, the words slowly killing me.

"Elena?" he says and I nod. He sighs and puts his hand over his mouth. I stand there, tears filling my eyes.

"Stefan." I say my voice cracking. I walk over to him and I hug him. He wraps his arms around me as I cry.

"I hate my life. I wish I was human. I wish I was normal." I sob. He strokes my hair.

"Shh. I know." He says.

I pull away.

"I think you should leave." I say quickly, bumping into a small table.

Stefan nods and walks out the front door. I stand there and listen to the small sound as he shuts the door.

I brush a piece of hair behind my ear and blink a few times. I can't do that to Lexi. I can't fall in love with her best friend! Although she did grow fond of my lover.

I sit down and fall asleep on my couch.

_The bar smelled like men, sweat and booze. Men stared at us as we walked in. It was hard to stay focused on finding certain people when everyone is watching you._

_Finally, we found Stefan. Lexi went up to talk to him about Damon. I stayed a few steps away. I was turning to walk away when I bumped into someone in uniform._

"_Excuse me." I say as I look up at him. His black hair is covered by a hat and his buff body is under the tan uniforms of World War II._

"_Well, I am not surprised you lived through the war." I say looking up at him._

"_I am not surprised you are even here." Damon says. I smile. There are sudden shouts and I turn to see guys fighting. I roll my eyes and turn back around to face Damon._

"_My sister is looking for you." I explain._

"_I will go find her. Pleasure seeing you again Ms. Branson." Damon says before walking away. I nod back and he is lost in the crowd._

I sit straight up breathing hard. I look around for someone. That was the most realistic dream I have had for a while. It had to be a vampire getting into my head but there was no one around. I sigh and lean back slightly. I look over at the clock hanging on the wall.

3:30.

I was asleep for a while. I get up and walk over to the fridge. I open it and grab a blood bag. I drink and sit down at the table.

I remember that night crystal clear. We were in New Orleans 1942. World War II had just started and it was a great thing to see soldiers safe. Damon was obviously safe because a gun-shot was just a pinch of pain and he was able to trudge on. Damon went to war multiple times through his lifetime.

I get up and throw the bag away.

I am startled by a knock on the door. Slowly, I walk over and open it.

Damon is standing at the door.

"What are you-?"

"Invite me in." he says quickly.

"Okay…come in." I say and he walks in and our lips crashed together. I don't refuse. His hands are on my face and I am pressed up against a wall. I put my hand on his waist and he pulls away. My face still in his hands.

"Damon." I whisper.

"Shh." He says and kisses me again. This time we flash back to the couch.

The next morning, I awake lying on Damon's bare chest. His arms are wrapped around me. His chest moves up and down slowly. I don't move.

Did I? I think I did.

I hear him sigh.

"Good morning." He says and I look up.

"Hi." I say. I sit up making sure to keep the blanket covering me.

He puts his arms under his head.

"Damon." I say shaking my head. He raises an eyebrow. The worry washes away and I kiss him again. I roll on top of him and lay there. His blue eyes pierce my soft brown ones.

"I don't know how you are related to Lexi." He says and I shrug. I roll back over and he gets up and gets dressed. I watch him.

"Stefan is going to hate us." I say and Damon smirks.

"Willing to take that risk." He says. I glare at him playfully. He walks into the kitchen. I get up and get dressed.


End file.
